Since We Met
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: Post Episode 3.09 Plan B. Barbie and Julia try to come to terms with the events that took place while Barbie was under the influence of the kinship. Big Jim puts in his 2 cents and Norrie is worried about Joe. This is a one-shot.


_**I hope you don't get tired of my Jarbie ramblings but I just had to write this even though something similar has already been posted. This is just another possible scenario. Here's hoping that we get some kind of discussion between Jarbie in the next episode. They really can't act as if none of the "Dale" events happened. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my stories and commenting, following and favoriting them. I truly appreciate your interest.**_

" **I love you. All I've ever done is love you since the moment we met.**

Barbie sat with his back against the cold stone, softly stroking Julia's hair. She was finally asleep, her head in his lap, tears tracking down her cheeks even as she slept. They had helped Jim, Norrie and Hunter escape to Bird Island and were all huddled in a cave that no one knew about except Big Jim. Their opposition out numbered them and now they needed to regroup, the first item on their agenda for morning was to devise a strategy to rescue Joe from the kinship. They didn't know how this would be accomplished but only knew that it had to be done.

Sensing movement, Barbie glanced up to see Jim settle down in front of him, a bottle of bourbon held lightly in his hand. He gestured with it toward the sleeping Julia before taking a swig.

"You know she wouldn't give up on you. Me...I woulda' killed you back at the cabin. Things you said to her." Shaking his head he brought the bottle to his lips before continuing. "She wouldn't let me. Said she had to save you, save the real Barbie." Jim shook his head once again, a sneer the only expression he offered. "You don't deserve her, you know. Red's all right...never thought I'd say that but I mean it. You...you have a lot to do to redeem yourself before you come even close for me to feel that way about you."

Before Barbie could respond, Jim was on his feet, moving away, his dog following closely at his side. "Come on Indy, let's get some shut eye. Big day tomorrow – live or die – gotta' be ready for either."

Barbie leaned his head against the stone surface of the cave forcefully. He welcomed the pain. He knew he deserved that pain and so much more. His mind would not let him forget the hurtful words he had thrown in Julia's face. Every word he recalled cut into his heart as he knew those same words had cut into hers. "I don't love you...nothing but comfort food...I love Eva..." He said all that and more, his gut clenching in disbelief that she still loved him, that she wouldn't give up and had come so close to losing her own life to save his soul. A sob escaped him as hot tears burned a trail from his eyes.

"Barbie?" A soft voice interrupted, a barely disguised tremor revealing her anguish. Norrie knelt in front of him, a question in her eyes.

"What do you think is happening to Joe? I couldn't stand it if he was forced into the kinship again. I want to think I could do what Julia did but I don't know if I'm strong enough. I'm so scared." Her voice ended on a whimper as her fingers swiped away the tears she couldn't hold back.

"Hey...Norrie. We'll get him back. I don't know how but we will...we have to. And Joe's strong. He'll resist with everything he has. He'll do it for you."

Norrie's tortured eyes met his gaze, a hint of hope appearing. She gave him a brief nod before moving away to where she had left her pack and her weapon. Her heart was still heavy with dread but that spark of hope was beginning to grow and she focused on that as hard as she could.

Barbie felt Julia stir against him and he immediately pulled his eyes to her, searching for any signs of distress. When her eyelids fluttered open, he saw recognition while the most beautiful smile he had ever seen graced her expression. He traced the angry bruise next to her mouth with a gentle touch as if he could wipe away the mark he had put there.

She pulled herself up by twining her arms around his neck, her lips brushing against his as he pulled her even closer. Burying his face in her hair, he murmured the words he could never repeat enough times.

"I'm sorry, Julia. So sorry for everything I did, everything I said. I don't care that I was under the control of the kinship and Christine. I don't care that it wasn't really me. I will spend the rest of my life making this right. I will spend every day showing you how much you mean to me, that you are my everything. That I almost lost you at my own hand haunts me now and will forever."

Julia tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly away. Her eyes met his, both mirroring pain and regret. Her heart still felt the effects of his words and actions, the words he had used against her were too fresh to forget. Still, at the other end of the spectrum, she was so very grateful that he was back, the real Barbie.

"I won't lie. It hurt to hear you say those things even though I knew it wasn't you. You were nothing like yourself. All the things I loved about you were gone and in place was a person who only wanted to hurt me and belittle what we had."

Moving her hands to cup his face she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a smile curving her lips as he quickly turned her touch into a proper kiss. Breathless they parted and Barbie's words spoke of the true affirmation of what is in his heart.

"Julia, you saved me twice...once from myself...the second time from the kinship. I'm yours."

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, signaling a new day, they did not know if they would defeat the kinship, did not know if they would live or die but only knew that they were once again together. Stronger than when they were apart and because they believed in each other, anything was possible and with that thought they were ready for the next challenge.


End file.
